The invention relates generally to vehicle seats and, more particularly, to vehicle seats of the type for use in emergency vehicles and for supporting a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA).
Typical prior art seats for use in an emergency vehicle and for supporting a self-contained breathing apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,392, 5,275,462, and 5,681,080.